


无计可施

by able_chien



Series: ABO设定·无计可施 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_chien/pseuds/able_chien
Summary: 曺圭贤的怒火无声地燃烧，他不喜欢权力失控的滋味。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Series: ABO设定·无计可施 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587256
Kudos: 45





	1. 正篇

**Author's Note:**

> *曺圭贤X金厉旭，前后有意义  
> *ABO设定AU，涉及non-con情节，与真人无关，还请注意

金厉旭回家时已经是深夜，打开门以后踉踉跄跄地走进玄关，差点没有站稳，还好曺圭贤还没睡，一把接住了险些栽倒的伴侣。  
曺圭贤吓了一跳，原本并不知道是金厉旭喝太多了还是生病了。但当浓郁的柠檬香气钻进鼻子，又看到怀里的人满脸不正常的潮红时，他几乎是笃定地问：“厉旭，你发情了？”  
“嗯。”金厉旭被搀扶着走到沙发上半躺下，“没关系，都暻秀帮忙买了紧急抑制剂，我吃了几片。”  
这说得可真是有够轻描淡写。曺圭贤冷笑了一声，“这已经是多少次了？你就这样一个人回来？”  
金厉旭置若罔闻地问道：“片状的抑制剂药效不够，家里还有注射式的抑制剂吗？给我来一针。”  
这句话让曺圭贤长叹了一口气，脱力感向他侵袭而来。

他们在学生时代就结识了，和世俗对于既定弱者身份的刻板印象不同，青春期结束后，分化成omega的厉旭，反而蜕变得机敏伶俐。因为和曺圭贤合得来，他们顺理成章地维系了多年的友谊，直到双双踏入社会，仍然时不时地见面。  
当曺圭贤年近而立，父母催着他成家立业，映入脑海的对象第一个就是金厉旭。  
“我们本来就对彼此知根知底，要过日子也不是难事吧？”曺圭贤原本以为自己的提议会被金厉旭当成酒后胡言乱语，没想到对方笑眯眯地回答：“好啊。”于是他们筹办了婚礼，搬到了一起。他们的身体非常合拍，标记的过程很是顺利，学历、家庭门当户对，成为了亲朋好友眼中相配的爱侣。  
只是曺圭贤有时摸不清自己在金厉旭的心中到底有多重的分量。他在婚后才发现，他对金厉旭此前抱有的或许并不是什么竹马之交的感情，而是绵长的爱恋。这样的感情在确定了关系以后转化成微妙的占有欲，他好几次暗示金厉旭可以像其他婚后的omega一样不要再出去工作，都被金厉旭拒绝了。生育的话题也是，每每提起，都会被金厉旭敷衍过去：“现在还不是时候，以后再说吧。”  
于是他的omega成了鲜有的个例，明明有一个足以赡养家庭的丈夫，还勤恳地投入职场。曺圭贤和alpha朋友们聚餐时，免不了总被调笑：“你家那位可真不一般。”

今天也是如此，金厉旭下午发了消息过来，说是要和公司后辈一起吃饭，会晚些回来。虽然知道那位有过一面之缘的大眼睛后辈是个beta，对金厉旭也很是敬重，曺圭贤心中仍有不悦。  
时至深夜，金厉旭仍未归。曺圭贤一面暗自生气，一面又担心金厉旭喝太多，需要去接，他不敢睡，甚至放弃了以往晚上喝一杯红酒的习惯，在沙发上就着综艺节目昏沉的光线静静等待。昏昏沉沉之际，听到了门口的动静——金厉旭怎么能毫无防备地独自回来？给他来一针抑制剂又是什么意思，难道这种时候求助于他的alpha不是最优选吗？他究竟是不在乎自己omega的身份，还是不在乎他的丈夫？  
曺圭贤的怒火无声地燃烧，他不喜欢权力失控的滋味。  
他转身去储物柜里捣鼓了一阵，取出玻璃试剂和针筒，对金厉旭说道：“还剩了最后两支抑制剂。”  
备受煎熬的金厉旭额头上已经细密地出了许多汗，他支撑起身体，如释重负地说：“快，打给我……”  
没想到曺圭贤竟然当着他的面掰断了试剂，流淌下的液体连同玻璃管和针筒一起，被他踢到了地毯的另一边。  
金厉旭瞪大了眼睛，“你疯了？”  
“疯了的难道不是你？”曺圭贤也不再控制自己的怒意，释放出的信息素气息萦绕满屋，激得金厉旭支不住胳膊，趴伏在沙发上大口而急促地喘息起来，吐出的字句也是断断续续的：“我、我不想做……明早还有个、会、要开……啊——！”话音未落，他就被蛮横地扯下裤子，曺圭贤修长的手指直接捅进后穴，故意搅动着，发出暧昧的水渍声。  
“都那么湿了，还说不想做，是不是太没说服力？”曺圭贤一边说着，一边故意往敏感点戳弄，金厉旭发着抖，却还是嘴硬：“你、你给我走开……”  
曺圭贤真的抽出手指起了身，但不一会儿又回到客厅，手里还多了一根形状狰狞的东西。  
金厉旭透过朦胧的光线，看清了那是根假阳具以后，本能地想逃，而脚还没沾地就被曺圭贤按回了沙发。他一向不喜欢这些稀奇古怪的道具，曺圭贤买了以后也只是闲置着。虽然体型有差距，但他好歹是男性，若是不在发情期，也不至于任人宰割。但眼下他连推拒的力气也没有，曺圭贤掰开他的双腿就把黑色的玩具顶弄了进去。  
“好痛……”金厉旭溢出了泪水，脊背因为下身被冰冷的假阴茎入侵的感觉而高耸，曺圭贤变本加厉地调大了手中的开关，于是omega那紧绷的肩膀又坍塌下去，像一条失去了水的鱼徒劳地挣扎。  
曺圭贤靠近金厉旭的脸，解开皮带，掏出的阴茎已经早早勃起，拍在金厉旭的脸颊上发出响亮的一声。他勾起唇角说：“想让我把那根东西拔出来，就好好服侍我。”  
金厉旭照做了，但身后和嘴巴都被塞满的触感并不好受，他含了一会儿就腮帮发酸，吐出来的时候差点没干呕。  
“后面的……拿出来……圭贤，求你……”  
曺圭贤像是顺应了他的哀求，拔出了粗黑的道具，正当金厉旭松下一口气调整着呼吸时，又猛地一插到底，进得甚至比刚才还深。  
这下金厉旭囿于交织的疼痛与快感，连反抗的话语都蹦不出了，跪趴着抽泣。性器则因为刺激，射得一塌糊涂。但仅仅被假的东西操是不够的，他需要的是一根alpha的阴茎。  
假阳具被第二次拔出去之后，情潮反而烧得更旺，金厉旭低着声音说：“想要你……”  
曺圭贤抚摸着他的脸颊和下巴，笑着问：“想要什么？不说清楚可不行。”  
“想、想要圭贤进来后面，填满我……”  
曺圭贤拽着金厉旭的头发后入了，等待多时的后穴又湿又软，曺圭贤其实也憋得辛苦，终于被包裹的一刻没想到会有那么舒服，不禁闷哼了一声。他在之后抽插的力度并不温和，但和道具截然不同的温度让金厉旭发出满足的呻吟，就算头发被拽得生疼，乳头被猥亵地玩弄，屁股和腰肢被掐出红印，也可以全部忍受。  
明明平时一副能说会道的样子，在本能面前也只好臣服。曺圭贤的心底冉起报复性的快感，吻着金厉旭的汗湿的头发，语气温柔却带着嘲讽地说道：“你就打算明天这个样子去上班吗？让同事和后辈也看看你现在的表情，嗯？”  
金厉旭的脑袋因为交媾的快感一片混乱，只会发出断断续续的破碎嘤咛：“不知道……啊嗯……再、再深一点……嗯……”他的性器再次翘起来，颤颤巍巍吐露着液体、得不到释放的样子很是可怜，被曺圭贤粗糙的手心握住撸动了没几下，就痉挛着射出来。  
第二次射出来的液体很是稀薄，金厉旭情潮也终于退却一些，他涣散着双眼，任由曺圭贤翻了个面，继续进出他的身体。直到发现曺圭贤想要进入生殖腔的意图时，他才咬着嘴唇推阻曺圭贤的胸脯，带着鼻音惊慌地说：“圭贤，不要内射……”然而很快曺圭贤就把他的双手扣在头顶，强行顶开生殖腔，精液一股一股地灌了进去，交融的信息素气味萦绕满室。  
金厉旭已经哭不出来，咬着嘴唇微微发抖，苍白的脸色不知是出于屈辱还是出于恐惧。  
第二天他发起了低烧，沉默不语，不起床也不吃饭。曺圭贤打电话替他请了假，端来温水，几片吐司和两颗药片。他去推金厉旭的后背，omega的身子往里侧缩了缩，并不搭理他。  
“避孕药总该吃吧？”曺圭贤说，“你真的想怀孕吗？”  
金厉旭这才慢吞吞地起了身。  
“面包也吃一点吧，不可以空腹吃药的。”曺圭贤摸着金厉旭的头，注视着他乖乖嚼着吐司咽下去，又和着温水，不起疑心地服下药片。  
“还要吃点别的东西吗？”曺圭贤柔声问道。  
金厉旭摇了摇头，又吸着鼻子钻回被窝。  
曺圭贤把餐盘和杯子端回厨房，洗净之后连同料理台上的维生素片收回橱柜。他不由得轻轻哼起了歌，他的厉旭，一定马上可以完全属于他了。


	2. 续篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无计可施·续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *曺圭贤X金厉旭，前后有意义  
> *ABO设定AU，涉及怀孕情节，与真人无关，还请注意

无计可施·续

曺圭贤接到电话的时候正在去车站的路上，虽然是第二天的会议，但前一晚免不了要做一些准备，于是定了当晚到达的ktx。  
电话另一头是金厉旭公司医务室的医生，对方说完之后，曺圭贤就立刻和同事报备：“抱歉，我明早再过来，你们先出发吧。”  
他风尘仆仆地赶到omega伴侣的公司，好在金厉旭晕过去只是因为普通的低血糖而已，已经打了葡萄糖，意识清醒过来，而曺圭贤说什么也要带他去产检专门医院复查。金厉旭说这是小题大做，两人险些要争论起来，医生上前劝阻：“的确没有大碍，多吃点东西补充营养才比较要紧。”

回家的车上，曺圭贤带着愠怒埋怨道：“我知道你不想要这个孩子，但为了自己，能不能不要再把健康当玩笑？”  
“可是，吃了会恶心啊……今天也是，早上吃的都吐掉了。不是我不想吃饭……”金厉旭罕见地没有顶嘴，过了一会儿又补充了一句，“圭贤，我也没有不想要它。”  
他像个做错事情的孩子低下头去，毛衣袖口下绞在一起的手指瘦削而苍白。现在的月份是他肚子初显的阶段，但其他身体部位却一天天瘦下去，四肢甚至比怀孕前还纤细。  
曺圭贤陷入了短暂的沉默，而后岔开了话题：“我把行程改期了，明早再去釜山出差。今天晚上想吃什么？”  
金厉旭自从怀孕后就和好胃口告别了，他想了很久才说：“都可以。但是饭后甜点能不能加一块蛋糕？”甜食是他现在唯一有食欲的东西，可是，为了健康考虑，曺圭贤并不让他多吃。  
“行，今天是特例。”于是曺圭贤特意绕道，开去知名的甜品店，挑选了芒果口味的慕斯蛋糕。

查出怀孕的时候，是那晚的事情发生后的两个月。金厉旭时常觉得疲倦、嗜睡，起初还以为是工作压力太大。当医生说着“男性omega没有月事，所以一般发现怀孕都偏晚，宝宝已经长出胎芽了哦”，并把检验报告递给他们时，金厉旭的面孔上辨认不出挂着一种怎样的情绪，他只是捏紧了报告单，盯着上面的铅字发愣。  
且不论韩国的堕胎手术刚刚合法化，选择流产必然会遭受方方面面的非议，更重要的是金厉旭也信教，曺圭贤知道他万万不会选择割舍这个小生命。  
其他亲朋好友听说之后，都大呼小叫地表示祝福，长辈频频登门，带来各种各样的补药，曺圭贤的姐姐还专门送来了自己孕期时的各种胎教CD和书籍。  
金厉旭全都表达感谢后收下，补品也好好地吃了，曺圭贤原以为他已经接受了即将为人父母的现实，也许会主动辞职，在家安心休养，但没想到好强如他，眼下已经五六个月了，还是如常地上下班，甚至连omega孕期可以晚到公司一小时打卡的福利也不去享受。  
两人最近时常因此爆发争吵，但涉及原则问题的时候，金厉旭实在是犟得很，愿意先服软的往往是曺圭贤。直到今天的事发生，曺圭贤忽然察觉到了一丝反常。而他的预感很快得到了验证。

简单地吃完了晚饭，曺圭贤去洗了碗，回来时看到撒在地上的叉子、盘子和狼藉的蛋糕，金厉旭正吃力地跪着收拾，忽然叹了一口气呜咽起来。  
“你快起来，放着我来吧。”曺圭贤赶紧去扶他。  
“没吃几口就不小心弄到地上了，对不起啊圭圭，是你特地买给我的。”金厉旭一边说着，一边急急忙忙地抹眼泪，但泪水止不住地流着，“怎么会那么笨手笨脚的呢……真是。”  
“要吃再买就是了……你怎么了？遇到什么事了吗？”  
面对曺圭贤温柔的关切，金厉旭吞吞吐吐地说出来：“上周，我把钥匙落在办公室了，回去取的时候听到领导在议论，要怎么裁掉我，不然还要支付生育补贴……还说‘反正他有了孩子，心思也不会在工作上了吧’。”  
“……怎么会这样？”  
“我不知道是不是自己有哪里做得不够好，平时对我很和善的人，原来真实的想法是这样的吗？”吐露实情之后，金厉旭如释重负一般停止了流泪，但鼻子还是红红的。  
平心而论，就算和alpha比起来，金厉旭的工作能力也可以说是优秀。但他终究触到了这层壁垒，这是omega会面临的困境。  
说实话，曺圭贤对此并无多大的怜悯之情，反而暗自窃喜，甚至燃烧起控制欲被满足的快感。但他没有表露出来，而是搂住爱人说，“不是我们厉旭的错。只是有时候，凭借一己之力无法改变现状不是吗？”  
“……”  
“厉旭啊，我呢，觉得把握当下才是最重要的。先处理好眼下的事情怎样呢？平平安安地生下宝宝，之后再去找更好的工作也可以吧？”曺圭贤的口吻放得更柔和了，他自己都快相信自己是真的为金厉旭的“自由”着想。  
“或许我是太自私了，这样下去对它也不好。”金厉旭点点头，下意识摸了摸肚子，最近他已经能察觉胎动了，会频繁地做出这个动作，“下周我就去办离职手续。”  
曺圭贤承诺他，“我永远站在你这一边。”  
金厉旭闭上眼睛，温顺地接受丈夫凑过来的亲吻。  
为了安胎，直到近期他们才恢复情事。但频率不高，也不常做全套。omega的胸脯已经做好了储藏的准备，本来就有一层薄薄的胸肌，现在更是微微隆起。曺圭贤吸舔着金厉旭比以往更敏感的乳首，说着引人害臊的话语：“再这样舔下去，会有奶水出来吧？”  
金厉旭在喘息中挤出回答：“怎、怎么可能……呀、啊……”久违地插入的感觉熟悉而美好，没戳刺几下，金厉旭就潮红着脸射出来，曺圭贤不久也到达高潮。清洗过之后，换上了松软的情侣睡衣，金厉旭在曺圭贤的臂弯中落入梦乡。

次日清晨，曺圭贤要去赶首班ktx，轻手轻脚地起床，但金厉旭浅眠，还是睡眼惺忪地起身了：“要出发了吗圭圭？”  
“嗯，你别送我了，继续睡吧。”  
金厉旭拉住alpha丈夫的衣角，问道：“会快点回来吗？还想吃蛋糕。”语气很是依恋。  
“晚上就会回来，到时候买给你。记得好好吃早饭和午饭哦。”曺圭贤已经穿戴整齐，往金厉旭的额头上深深地一吻。  
“一路平安。”金厉旭说着，心满意足地倒回床上。

曺圭贤关上门的一刻，心情无比舒畅。他亲手编织的那座牢笼——巨大而甜蜜的牢笼，终于要成型了。


	3. 前篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着千杯不醉、万杯不倒之称的曺圭贤，竟然也有喝晕过去的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO设定的前篇，独立看其实也不影响
> 
> *曺圭贤X金厉旭，前后有意义，和真人无关

有着千杯不醉、万杯不倒之称的曺圭贤，竟然也有喝晕过去的一天。不巧下着雨，代驾也叫不到，酒桌上的朋友们只得拿他的手机按下紧急通话键，料想可以喊来他的家人。电话拨通后，对面传来的却是一个音色清亮的男声。简单交代了几句情况之后，对方毫不迟疑地说：“知道了，我马上就来。”

“没听说过圭贤有兄弟欸……”沈昌珉挂了电话后，疑惑地说道。

崔珉豪摸着下巴推断：“有可能是哥的表亲也不一定。”

最后出现在众人眼前的是赶过来的金厉旭。因为一路走得急匆匆，出了一层薄汗，omega信息素的味道泄露出来，曺圭贤的alpha朋友们个个神色尴尬，沈昌珉干咳了一声，问道：“你是圭贤的……？”

“是朋友，认识十多年了。”金厉旭礼貌性地笑了一下，他倒是一脸若无其事的样子，掏了曺圭贤的大衣取走车钥匙，拖着好友的手臂搭在自己肩上，打算把人扛走。“我会送他回去的，圭贤给你们添麻烦了……他平时不会喝成这样的。”由于体型的差异，扛着曺圭贤的金厉旭，看上去很是吃力，走路的步子都歪歪扭扭的，其他人提出要搭把手，他一一婉拒了，“时候不早了，你们也快点回家休息吧。”

沈昌珉和崔珉豪面面相觑，他们是听说曺圭贤有一个从学生时代起，关系就很是亲近的朋友，也提起过几次，可以介绍给大家认识一下。但眼前个头娇小，毫无防备地散发着信息素香气的男人，怎么也无法和那位“亲近的朋友”联系在一起。

待他俩走远，崔珉豪终于从方才紧绷的表情管理之中解脱，瞪大了本来就很大的眼睛，“我还以为是个猛男。再不济也是个beta吧。”

“照这个样子看，搞不好是他金屋藏娇的情人。”尽管了解曺圭贤的脾气，但沈昌珉也免不了有些震惊。

“不过那个omega敢大半夜的跑出来啊，我们这一桌都是alpha，他居然没被吓到？”

沈昌珉只能得出“可能我们都浓眉大眼的，比较面善吧”的结论。

曺圭贤第二天在自己的公寓中醒来，头痛欲裂。本来就有些轻微感冒，但之前因为工作繁忙就没赶上alpha好友们的聚会，想着难得周五怎么也得赴约，没想到居然第一次在其他人面前喝醉了。

“你终于醒了，快起来再喝点醒酒液。”

曺圭贤看到出现在客厅里的金厉旭，倒也不奇怪，接过对方递过来的小药瓶，一边喝着一边问：“昨晚我是怎么回来的？”

“啊……你朋友打电话给我，我就来接你了。”

曺圭贤猛地一口吸完了醒酒液，赶紧打断他，“几点？深夜吗？他们没对你做什么吧？”

“你也太小题大做了吧……看上去都是正人君子啊，不然你和不会和他们一起相处那么久。”金厉旭说着，把炖好的参鸡汤端过来，把隔热手套取下来整理好。“鸡汤也喝一点吧，听你讲话还有鼻音。是不是感冒还没好？”

金厉旭越是关心自己，曺圭贤就越是愧疚。大学的时候曺圭贤曾经带金厉旭去一起去参加登山社的修学旅行，有个alpha学长趁机想对金厉旭图谋不轨的过往，一直是他过意不去的心结。

曺圭贤心不在焉地嗫着鸡汤，“对不起啊灵九。其实昨晚你可以不用来的。”

“不要放在心上，我还得多谢你提供这个机会，全新奥迪a7，亲身体验这个座驾的机会可不多。啊，车钥匙还在我这里——”金厉旭说完，把钥匙抛过去，曺圭贤却没接住，钥匙直接泡进了鸡汤里，两个人笑得上气不接下气。

吃完了饭又午睡了一会儿，这天余下的时光，就在附近公园闲散地度过。买了咖啡和面包，坐在长椅上喂着鸽子晒晒太阳，宿醉也不那么难受了。

和金厉旭一起舒服地相处，好像是一件如同呼吸一样理所当然的事情。但是曺圭贤看着朋友被午后的阳光点亮的笑容，又暗自体会到隐隐的不安。这样的理所当然，很可能随时都结束。金厉旭到现在都没有和任何一个alpha配对，但是以后呢？虽然他和那些视婚嫁为毕生追求的omega大有不同，但谁能保证不会发生任何偏颇或意外？

曺圭贤顿感嘴里香甜的吐司也味如嚼蜡，心烦意乱地将手里的包装纸揉作一团。

隔了一周，沈昌珉约了曺圭贤喝酒，见面第一句话竟然是：“能不能告诉我上次接你回去的那个朋友的联系方式啊？”

曺圭贤的大脑嗡嗡作响，大学社团时不愉快的记忆如潮水般袭来。他还记得那个alpha学长酒过三巡之后轻佻的发言：“那个叫金厉旭的omega，是你的马子吧？”曺圭贤心有不快，但还是说了事实“只是朋友”。然而对方把他的回答，当作了是某种下作的应允，趁着金厉旭熟睡的时候，意图侵犯他。等隔壁房间的曺圭贤听到动静赶到时，看到的是学长施以暴力的场景，他把金厉旭压在地上狠狠地扇着巴掌，一边还辱骂着：“你竟敢咬我？明明就是和谁都可以睡的货色罢了。”

虽然始作俑者最后被逮捕去了警局，并且由于劣迹斑斑，之后还被大学劝退了，但曺圭贤一直过意不去。“我没有你想的那么脆弱。让这件事翻篇吧。”最后反倒是金厉旭和他约定，不要再去在意这件往事。

此刻面对沈昌珉的提议，曺圭贤无法分辨好友的本意是否出于恶意，咬紧了牙关才憋出一句：“不能给你。”

“喂，你好歹问一下你朋友他愿不愿意给啊？我看他也不内向，交个朋友嘛。”

曺圭贤知道自己的脸色一定不太好看，但还是坚持：“不行就是不行。”

不料，沈昌珉忽然拍手大笑，“我跟崔珉豪赌你肯定不会给，他输了，得付我两万块。”

曺圭贤愣了一下才反应过来自己居然被耍了，身体都垮下来，长叹一口气，“昌珉尼，以后不要拿这种事情做赌注……”

“你这确定是对‘普通朋友’的态度吗？我看着可不像。”沈昌珉喝空了烧酒杯，又往里面续酒，顺便帮曺圭贤满上。

“哎，可是要和他谈恋爱的话，早就谈了啊。”曺圭贤接过酒杯，一饮而尽。

的确，他和金厉旭的友谊在旁人看来很奇怪，像那个学长一样，揣测他们实则有身体关系的也不在少数。但金厉旭太特别了，他好像永远都知道，自己的下一步应该做什么，对于感情也总是划分得泾渭分明。说好听些是有主见，说不好听些是倔得不行的性子。如果真的踏出和爱欲有关的一步，那就永远回不到原点了。与其戳破泡沫，不如享受金厉旭作为朋友在身边的状态，曺圭贤原本一直、一直是这么想的。

酒局的最后，沈昌珉拍了拍曺圭贤的肩：“话说，你爸妈最近催你成家催很紧吧，你和别的omega结了婚，难道还要继续和金厉旭来往么？其他人会怎么说他，你也知道的吧，不要为难人家。”说罢，他意识到自己也是喝多了，才不由得说了一连串自己的想法，不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“是我多管闲事了，但是，你那位omega朋友的事情，还是好好再考虑一下。”

曺圭贤默不作声，可心底认同，沈昌珉说的其实并没有错。

或许是酒精作祟，曺圭贤告别了沈昌珉就直接打车到金厉旭家楼下，给好友发了kkt消息让他下来。

金厉旭汲着拖鞋下楼的打扮，像是马上要去睡了，身上穿着单薄的家居服，看到曺圭贤之后，一脸惊慌地问：“怎么了，突然过来？”

“灵九，我问你，要是我结婚了，你还会和我来往吗？”

大约是凑近后嗅到了曺圭贤身上的酒气，金厉旭露出无可奈何的表情：“吓死我了，还以为有什么事呢，你是喝多了吧……楼下冷啊，进屋里说吧。”说着，就要拉曺圭贤上楼。

曺圭贤一把拽回他，“不，就在这里回答。”

“算了，唉……不和酒鬼计较。”金厉旭呼了口气，鼻尖冻得有些发红，“这个嘛，应该会疏远一些吧。避嫌这个道理，我还是懂的。”

这的确是意料中的答案，世间对于omega的品行总是要更为严苛。一个和已婚alpha往来的独身omega身上，会承担多少羞辱的印记，令人不堪去设想。曺圭贤沉默了片刻，又追问：“那你以后会结婚吗？”

“……圭贤啊，你是喝了多少？”

“我们本来就对彼此知根知底，要过日子也不是难事吧？”曺圭贤像是要确认什么一样，紧紧握着金厉旭的手。曺圭贤知道他的手一定被捏得发疼了，然而他只是轻挑了一下眉毛，这无疑给了曺圭贤说下去的勇气：“干脆我们两个结婚，不行吗？”

冷风刮过，曺圭贤的酒醒了三分。话一出口，他就有些后悔——这个求婚地点也太逊了，不，地点还是其次……这番发言看起来完全就是酒后胡言乱语，金厉旭能答应才有鬼。

没想到，金厉旭笑眯眯地回答道：“好啊。”

“啊？”这下，轮到曺圭贤瞪大了眼睛。

“我赞同你说的，我们对彼此知根知底，也一起旅行过，生活习惯没有太矛盾的地方。其实，我是不婚主义者来着，不过，如果对象是圭贤的话，好像可以。”金厉旭有条不紊地说着，像是在分析一道不太难的数学题，下一秒他就被曺圭贤的拥抱打断了，曺圭贤举着他转了三圈，直到金厉旭大喊：“放我下来，冷死了！”

接下来的步骤一帆风顺，没有电视剧里前男友、前女友找上门的狗血剧情，也没有一方反悔的曲折，双方父母听说之后，也只是平淡地反应：“是和他呀。”

按部就班地买了婚戒，婚礼也是从简，只邀请了少数亲朋好友，在教堂举行，甚至酒店也没有包，结束婚礼之后就回了曺圭贤的公寓。

曺圭贤曾提议要不要购置新居，但金厉旭坚持不必那么麻烦。于是订婚之后，公寓就布置成了两人居。之前金厉旭来基本都是为了放行李、帮忙添家具，想来这是他第一次在两人未来的家过夜。曺圭贤察觉到其中微妙的仪式感，也不由得红了脸，心猿意马地洗了澡出来，看到金厉旭正在拆大家送的新婚礼物。

放在一边的粉红色卡片上，写着“新婚用”，结果盒子里装的却是一长串安全套，少说也有三四十只，金厉旭把塑料包装拉得长长的，一边看一边赞叹：“这难道是定做的吗？一般包装的最多也就十连装。”

曺圭贤有些头痛，定睛看了看卡片的落款是“沈昌珉”，倒是像他能干出来的事。曺圭贤说着“你别和我这位朋友计较”，要帮忙把套子收回去，金厉旭按住他的手，撕下一个说：“等会儿要用的。”然后他凑上曺圭贤的嘴唇，搂着他的脖子，伸出舌尖加深着亲吻。

刚才宣誓的时候也蜻蜓点水亲了一下，现在却是实打实的，带着情欲的吻。

曺圭贤不是没有过性经验，但和那些娇美的omega、漂亮的beta的亲吻，怎么也比不上现在的感受，四肢都像陷入了云里，他一阵晕眩。

金厉旭水果味的信息素随之散发出来，他仰着头，眨巴着眼睛问：“现在就做下去？”

曺圭贤喘着气点了点头，又补充道：“去床上吧。”于是他们挪去卧室，继续着中断的亲吻。金厉旭的手也没闲着，钻进家居服爱抚着曺圭贤的胸脯、腰肢，再一路向下摸着他的性器，待完全勃起的时候，就帮他戴上了安全套，自己含湿了手指做了扩张，急急地往上坐。

要把龟头部分容纳进去最难，金厉旭尝试了一会儿，额头上都沁出了汗，才终于把前端放了进去，再渐渐把身子塌下去，那张能发出动听声线的嘴也随之漏出甜腻的呻吟：“啊……”主动找到敏感点之后，他自己晃着腰肢动作起来，那张紧咬着下唇、满脸潮红的脸上，是曺圭贤此前没有见到过的表情。

里面又湿又紧，曺圭贤嫌金厉旭自己动的节奏太慢，抓住他的臀肉往下狠狠地扣，没几下金厉旭就颤抖着射出来，他喘息着要求：“现在标记我吧。”

“为什么？我还没有射。”说罢，曺圭贤调整了姿势，把金厉旭压在身体下。

刚刚高潮的后穴异常敏感，金厉旭本能地排斥被再次被插入的触感，“不、不要，过一会儿再……”

曺圭贤不等他说完，堵上他的嘴，比起刚才试探性的温柔亲吻，这个吻带着掠夺的意味，金厉旭的口腔被狠狠地搅弄，嘴角都溢出了涎水，被亲到差点喘不过气，曺圭贤才松开，但下身抽插的力道仍旧是长驱直入、不留情面。

“我们厉旭是只想着自己舒服的坏孩子呢，对吧？”曺圭贤贴着金厉旭的耳朵，说着下流的话语，后者被顶到流出生理性的泪水，胡乱摇着头否认。曺圭贤知道他也尝到了性爱的甜头，手掌下的乳头一点点地变硬，吐息也流淌着甜蜜的语调。婚礼上的金厉旭身着精致的白色正装，头发梳得一丝不苟，而曺圭贤在心底认为此刻他衣装不整、哭得一塌糊涂的样子更加动人。

一鼓作气插到最深的时候，曺圭贤顺势咬破金厉旭的腺体完成了标记，最后在临门一脚之际，摘了安全套射在他的肚子上。

曺圭贤猜测金厉旭因为爱干净，应当不太喜欢这个举动，但第二次高潮后，他已经没有了说话的力气，乖顺地任由alpha继续亲他的耳朵和脸颊，如同一只填饱肚子的猫咪。

哪怕是订婚后，他们的相处都和之前没有太大的不同，直到这一刻，曺圭贤才有了实感——金厉旭终于属于他了。 然而，当他看着怀里的omega伴侣安静地陷入熟睡的脸庞时，方才的实感又渐行渐远起来。

曺圭贤忽然意识到，他对金厉旭其实并没有那么了解。像是心照不宣一般，以前他们都鲜少向对方提起自己的情感生活。他猜想依照金厉旭的性格，往往都是依赖药物度过那些难熬的发情期。

那么如果是没有药物的时候呢？金厉旭会向其他alpha寻求临时标记吗？会对着曺圭贤一无所知的人露出意乱情迷的表情吗？这些问题如同泥泞而污秽的沼泽一般，让曺圭贤的心脏徒然陷入阴暗的纠葛之中。

曺圭贤阖上双眼，蹙起形状完美的眉毛。他在祈求天明的降临。


	4. 续2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怀孕的omega发情了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *abo设定的后续第2篇，时间轴在续1后面，无脑pwp，和真人无关  
> *孕期play，雷的不要看

“厉旭啊，我回来了。”

曺圭贤结束了长达一周的海外出差，放下沉重的行李，站在玄关又喊了一声，“厉旭？”往日总会第一时间来迎接自己的伴侣却还是没有出现。曺圭贤不由得一阵心焦，之前在机场发消息说已经打到了车，金厉旭也没有回复，他还以为只是他没有看手机。

穿过空荡荡的客厅，曺圭贤发现卧室的门虚掩着，浓郁的水果香已经透出来，他推门进去，看到床上蜷缩成一团的人影，只剩一截头发露在被子外面。

曺圭贤过去轻轻掀开被角，金厉旭正抱着一堆曺圭贤的衣物急促地呼吸，泪水汗水搅在一起，把鬓角都打湿了。

曺圭贤把他搂进怀里，“你发情了？”

怀孕的omega已经没有力气回答，无力地点点头。

这次的出差推脱不了，曺圭贤反复和上门做家务的姨母确认好了日程，才放心金厉旭一个人在家。孕期陷入发情其实是比较少见的现象，没想到还是不凑巧地遇上了。既然怀孕了，就不能随意服用药物，抑制剂自然也包括在内，完全可以想象金厉旭一个人忍得有多痛苦，只能靠闻着alpha的衣服寻求微薄的慰藉。然而曺圭贤看到他因为情欲发抖的身体，一想到他甘愿忍受着一切，乖巧又顺从地等待丈夫，就不可抑制地欢欣起来。

“厉旭还有力气帮我摸摸吗？做得好会有奖励的。”曺圭贤知道自己现在还提这样的要求实属过分，但金厉旭已经完全受情潮支配了，只要能让发情期过去，什么他都会愿意做。他抽泣着去解开曺圭贤的拉链，撸得毫无章法，好在手心温度是滚烫的，这让曺圭贤舒服地闷哼了一声，性器在那双小巧的手掌里完全勃起了。他的手指钻进金厉旭的领口，摸到胸口的位置轻轻一捏，omega就发出了惊呼，手上的动作都停下了。

现在已经是怀孕的后期，鼓胀的乳肉能够揉成小小的一簇，曺圭贤亵玩了一会儿，金厉旭就无法再忍耐下去：“痛……不要摸这里了……”他轻轻推了一下的力道聊胜于无，曺圭贤得寸进尺地去爱抚他的乳头。

猛烈的快感让金厉旭咬住了下唇，这个动作是他感到羞耻的标志，曺圭贤很爱看，所以反而变本加厉地去舔已经凸起的乳首，一股乳白色的稀薄液体，毫无预兆地喷在曺圭贤的嘴里以及下巴上。曺圭贤怔了一会儿才反应过来这是被刺激出来的初乳，他居然先于未出世的孩子尝到了，手指刮蹭着溅在下颚上的汁液也一并珍惜地舔掉，这样的景象让金厉旭闭上眼睛扭过头去。

“好甜，你也尝尝看。”曺圭贤说着，掰过金厉旭的下巴和他唇舌交缠，性器也顺势插进柔软的后穴中。金厉旭的呻吟被堵在吻里，直到唇瓣被松开，他才有得以喘息的机会，眼神迷蒙地被深深浅浅地操着，手却还扶着肚子下意识护着胎儿，放软了语调恳求alpha轻一些。

金厉旭发情期下敏感的身体经不起折腾，不用多久就高潮了，但曺圭贤还没有射，金厉旭眯着眼任由他重新掰开双腿进出，胸脯上的奶水和小腹上的精液混在一起，搅着他的信息素散发出熟透的气息。

曺圭贤见过很多模样的金厉旭——学生时代起初有些怕生害羞的金厉旭，后来意气风发、挂着自信笑容的金厉旭，倾听他烦恼、陪伴在他身边的金厉旭……但没有一种比现在的模样更美好——被围困在欲望里，逐渐失去了自由的金厉旭。

一场激烈的性事结束，不仅床单被打湿了，曺圭贤的那堆衣服也不免遭殃。

曺圭贤给金厉旭清理了身体，就开始着手收拾床铺。金厉旭缩在一旁的沙发椅上疲倦地开口：“圭圭，对不起，都弄脏了。”

“不要说得我们家连洗衣机都没有一样，”曺圭贤微微一笑，“我来弄就是了，你先去客房的床上休息吧。”

“可是，客房是单人床呀……”金厉旭撅起了嘴，但曺圭贤很快领会了他的言下之意，他是怕今晚要一个人睡呢，金厉旭以前有那么黏人吗？

曺圭贤抚慰道：“等替换的床品铺好了，我就叫你回这边睡。”金厉旭这才抱着柔软的企鹅靠垫去了其他房间。等到卧室的狼藉都收拾完，曺圭贤如约去客房叫金厉旭，果不其然，他已经趴在床上打起了瞌睡。

曺圭贤决定先不去喊醒他。他轻轻吻上他的鼻子，他的眼睛，他的发际，虔诚地描摹着自己亲手囚禁而成的作品。


End file.
